Leaves of Sorrow
This is a fanfic for Hawthorn. BEWARE SPOILERS FOR TPJ. Prologue~ POV: Hawthorn~ First Person I opened my eyes, the room around me was dark, I turned on the oil lamp beside me. "Juniper?" I rasped. "Juniper?!" A thin LeafWing stepped into the light. "I'm right here, little brother." Juniper yawned. "It's the middle of the night, what do you need?" I was silent, my tail thumping nervously against the wood floor beneath my hammock. "I had a nightmare..." "Go back to bed, Mother and Father won't be happy if they catch us awake," Juniper muttered. "R-right..." I stuttered, I turned off the lamp beside me and closed my eyes, but the lingering memory of a blood-red plant and the HiveWing princess, Wasp, still nagged the edges of my mind. Chapter one~Leafspeak~ POV: Hawthorn~ Third Person Four Years Later Hawthorn flapped between the trees of the forest his family, and many other LeafWings, had chosen to live in, his pale green wings stretched and caught the sun's golden rays. "This is the life!" He crowed, he looked at his sister, her pale brown wings stretched like his, catching both air and sunlight alike. Her green and bronze eyes glowed with happiness and her mouth was contorted in a grin of pure unrestrained joy. Hawthorn flapped his wings and dove in a sort of downward spiral. Soon he was on the grassy ground in front of his tree-house home beside Juniper. His mother and father were gardening, "Sage," His Father called to his wife. "How are the roses growing?" "The roses are growing well Comfrey, oh look! Hawthorn and Juniper are here to help." Hawthorn gave a smile and walked towards his parents, then an odd voice whispered into his ears. Grow, grow fast, grow strong. Bloom. Hawthorn shivered. "Juniper?" "What?" Juniper said "Can you hear that?" Hawthorn said with a twinge of anxiety. "Hear what?" "The...the whispers," Hawthorn said. Juniper jumped slightly and rushed towards Comfrey, she whispered something in his ear and his face lit up. "Hawthorn!" He boomed. "Come here!" Hawthorn crept towards him."Yes, father?" Comfrey wrapped a wing around him and turned to Sage. "Our son has Leafspeak!" He crowed. Sage smiled and rushed towards Hawthorn, her brown eyes glowing with pride. Hawthorn smiled in a nervous way and the plants murmured again. ''Idiot dragonssss, stepping on our young and blocking our light...The one with the tree-talk mussssst ask them to move. ''Hawthorn shifted sideways so the light shone on the roses. "The plants don't like that we're blocking the sun." Juniper, Sage, and Comfrey gave him a weird look but moved anyway. The plants let out a satisfied sigh. Hawthorn shivered and wormed out of his father's embrace. "I'm tired, can I go inside?" He asked. Comfrey nodded and Hawthorn walked inside. He climbed up the stairs and entered his and his sister's room.He heaved a great sigh as the tree his family lived in babbled about how the sun was too harsh and how the rain wasn't frequent enough. Hawthorn growled slightly and snatched a book from a shelf and stared at the pages, not absorbing what he read. He didn't know how long he sat there, but eventually, he heard his mother call him down for dinner. He shoved the book back onto the shelf and stomped down the stairs and into his father's shop, his mother's shop was in the capital, Pine City, Hawthorn was greeted by the wonderful smell of his mother's cooking as he sat down at the table. "What's for dinner?" He said dully as the plants outside babbled in their odd language. His mother held up a large pot. "Soup!" She said with a smile. Juniper sat down next to Hawthorn. "Celebratory soup," she whispered to him. "Because of your leafspeak." Hawthorn rolled his eyes. His mother plopped the pot on the table and scooped spoonfuls into four different bowls, one for each of them. Soon the small room was full of the sound of spoons clinking against bowls. When the bowls were cleared his mother took him aside. "You need to be trained. Come." She dragged him to the front door and opened it, ushering him outside and into the garden. She dug her talons into the dirt and intoned for him to do the same. Hawthorn dug his talons into the dirt then, he heard a voice in his ear, but not like those of the plants, it sounded like his mother. 'Hawthorn, do you hear me?' Sage queried. "y-e-e-e-s" Hawthorn responded. 'Good, now try to think to me.' Hawthorn thunk to her, which felt odd. 'Good, you just learned how to use your leafspeak to communicate with me. Now I can teach you how to actually use your leafspeak.' Sage smiled and pulled her talons out of the dirt, Hawthorn did the same. "Hawthorn, we can't do much more today." She looked at the sky, which now shone with stars. "Perhaps tomorrow, after I take you to the capital." "Really?" Hawthorn said with glee. "Yes really, come on, let's go inside." Sage chuckled. Hawthorn bounded inside, and rushed up the stairs, feeling like a little dragonet again. He lept into his hammock, desperate to go to sleep. = Chapter two~Mallow~ POV: Hawthorn~ Third Person = When Hawthorn awoke that morning he felt freshly rejuvenated, almost as if yesterday's stress had been wiped away. He rolled out of his hammock and bounded downstairs. His mother was already hefting a large sack full of fresh fruits, vegetables, and assorted herbs. "'Morning!" Hawthorn said brightly. "Good morning Hawthorn, are you ready to go?" Sage questioned, smiling slightly. Hawthorn nodded. Sage opened the front door. "It's a long flight from here to Pine City, so let's get going." Hawthorn nodded once again, brimming with excitement, and rushed through the front door. Instantly he lifted into the air and hovered, waiting for his mother. His mother lifted into the air and started to fly north. The wind filled Hawthorn's wings as he soared, he looked to his left to see Sage not even struggling under the weight of the heavy sack she insisted on carrying by herself. When Hawthorn first saw Pine City it looked dazzling in the golden morning light. He gasped in wonder and awe. He followed his mother in a tight spiral towards a decent-sized stall decorated with bright banners in many different shades of purple, his mother's favorite color. His mother landed outside, unlocked a small door on the side, and stepped inside. When Hawthorn entered, he felt this sense of awe and wonder. As he looked around he noticed rows of neatly labeled and organized herbs, all in different containers that were made of glass. His mother caught his eye and motioned for him to come. Hawthorn approached her and saw that she was attending to a customer, a orange and yellow HiveWing. "This is my son, Hawthorn," Sage was saying."Hawthorn this is Cantharis, a returning patron. While I'm unpacking I need you to attend to her obligations." Hawthorn nodded and slipped past his mother to take her place. "Um, hello. How may I help you?" Hawthorn said, hoping he was polite enough for the elderly yellow dragon. "Hello Dear, I need some time," Cantharis said. 'time?' What does she mean? Oh, wait. "Okay ma'am, give me a moment please," Hawthorn said as he grabbed a jar marked thyme. Sage looked over her shoulder. "You measure that using the little wooden cup," she said pointed to a cup with a handle smooth with wear. "Every cup is five scales, remember that."Hawthorn nodded and picked up the cup. "How much ma'am?" "oh, just two cups." Hawthorn nodded and scooped a cup into a little container he located, then he scooped another and put the lid on. He handed it to Cantharis. "Keep the container, no additional charge. My treat," Hawthorn said. "that'll be... 10 scales." Cantharis nodded and took 12 golden scale-shaped coins out of a small bag, she set them on the counter. "oh, miss you gave to much," Hawthorn said. "No, you keep the other two." "OK, ma'am," Hawthorn said, he scooped the scales into his talons and walked over to Sage. "What do I do with these?" Sage pointed to a glass jar labeled savings. Hawthorn put 10 in the jar and inserted the other two in his own scale pouch. "Thank you." He said, but Cantharis was already gone. Sage tapped Hawthorn on the shoulder. "Nice job. Here" She pressed a talonful of scales into his palm. Go explore, I'll be home gardening." Hawthorn smiled. "Thanks, ma!" He said as he ran out the door and into the busy street. Grinning ear-to-ear he window-shopped. "what's that?" he asked a SilkWing who was selling what Hawthorn assumed to be silk art. "it's a silk-weaving of my own creation," he explained lifting up an extravagant weaving of the ocean, moons, and the stars. "I call it Moonlit Bay." "How much?" Hawthorn asked, knowing how much his mother would love Moonlit Bay. He untied a small silk pouch from is ankle containing scales-- the golden coins that were the Pantalian dragon currency. "80," the SilkWing stated. "40 if you have something worthy to trade." Hawthorn hastily counted his cash, he had only 15, not including the two Cantharis gave him. "I only have 17," Hawthorn said. "Can I perhaps get a discount? You see, I want to buy this for my mother-" Another LeafWing interrupted, "Longwing, I'll buy it for this dragon. Take it out of my weekly pay." "Mallow, no. You are working hard for this money and I wont let you spend it on a LeafWing who doesn't have enough money to pay, even if it's for his mother." The SilkWing named Longwing growled. Mallow looked determined. "Longwing. Take. It. Out. Of. My. Weekly. Pay." She growled. "I insist." Longwing sighed in defeat and gave Moonlit Bay to Mallow. Mallow turned to Hawthorn, she gave it to him and smiled and then, oddly enough, Hawthorn smiled too. "Buh-bye," Mallow said with another winning smile. After Mallow walked away he turned to Longwing. "Great Clearsight she's-" "Stunning? Exquiset? Dazzling?" Longwing inturuptted. "all of those times a thousand."Hawthorn murmered, Longwings nodded. "she's quite a looker, you like her?" Hawthorn nodded. "Well go get her tiger!" Longwings pretty much shouted. Hawthorn nodded. "Yeah," he mumbled. "Yeah, I should." He began to walk away in the general direction Mallow went. He turned down an alley and saw a crowd of LeafWings. "What the?" Chapter three~The New Leaf Queen~ POV: Hawthorn~ Third Person Was it just luck that Hawthorn had turned down this street? He looked at the gathered LeafWings, confused. A fight? He thought. He flapped his wings and rose slightly into the air, he peered over the heads of his fellow dragon's and froze. The LeafWing princess, Sequoia, was fighting her mother, in the middle of the crowded alley, for the thrown. Hawthorn watched Princess Sequoia slash at her mother, Queen Rosemary. Queen Rosemary jumped out of the way and greeted her daughter with a brutal thump with her tail across the snout. Sequoia winced and slashed at her mother's snout. Hawthorn landed again and burrowed his talons into the dirt, praying that his mother was gardening or was at least in contact with any plant, he felt through the mycelium and shouted into the plants, hoping his mother would hear. 'MOTHER, PRINCESS SEQUOIA IS CHALLENGING HER MOTHER!' Almost instantly he heard his mother reply. 'stay on, tell me what is happening.' Clear, and crisp, and calm. 'Ok' Hawthorn said. He stretched his neck up, struggling to see. He saw Sequoia dodge her mother's claws just in time, if she had been one second too late, she would have died. 'It look's like Sequoia is winning.' He told his mother. 'Good, we need a new queen.' She growled. Hawthorn gasped in slight suprise at his mother's tone, but returned to watching the battle. Rosemary had just slashed at Sequoia, stunning her. Hawthorn gasped. He watched Rosemary pin down Sequoia by her neck. 'MOTHER! QUEEN ROSEMARY IS WINNING!' he exclaimed frantically. 'WHAT!' His mother roared, Hawthorn winced. And sneaked a look again, he looked just in time to watch Sequoia slash her mother's neck, blood spewed out of the wound and the crowd cheered. 'MA! SEQUOIA, I THINK SHE WON!' Sequoia looked at her mother, Hawthorn strained to hear what she was saying. "I'm sorry, but the LeafWings need a new queen, I'll tell Aunt Sage what happened." She said. Hawthorn gasped. Aunt Sage? Am I related to her?! 'What is happening now?' Sage inquired. ' Sequoia won.' Was all Hawthorn said as he ripped his talons out of the dirt and severed the connection. Sequoia raised her head triumphantly, she took her mother's crown and held it up, it was gold with little emerald leaves and vines wound around it. The crowd cheered once again, even louder than before. Hawthorn cheered before lifting into the air and flying west, to Oak Town, to his home, to his mother.Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Mature Content Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)